


Honey don't feed me or I'll come back

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Homeless Theo Raeken, M/M, post 6b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: Two weeks after the final fight against the hunters in Beacon Hills, the one that Monroe actually survived, which makes it the exact opposite offinalif you asks Liam, Theo is knocking at his door.“I need to take a shower.”Liam sniffs the boy in front of him very shortly before frowning in disgust.“Yes you do” He agrees, before closing the door right back.“Who was it, honey?” His mom’s voice comes from the kitchen and only the delicious smell of the roast chicken she’s making for dinner stops the growl to erupt from Liam’s throat: he’s not honey, he’s a dangerous, deadly bee.“No one, don’t worry about it.”





	Honey don't feed me or I'll come back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Dear Des The Liar, I slaughtered your prompt so you'll behave next time.

 

Two weeks after the final fight against the hunters in Beacon Hills, the one that Monroe actually survived, which makes it the exact opposite of _final_ if you asks Liam, Theo is knocking at his door.

“I need to take a shower.”

Liam sniffs the boy in front of him very shortly before frowning in disgust.

“Yes you do” He agrees, before closing the door right back.

“Who was it, honey?” His mom’s voice comes from the kitchen and only the delicious smell of the roast chicken she’s making for dinner stops the growl to erupt from Liam’s throat: he’s not _honey_ , he’s a dangerous, deadly bee.

“No one, don’t worry about it.”

He knows Theo is homeless and that’s probably why he just decided to deign him of his attention eventually, when he didn’t show up to a single pack meeting, when even Derek’s uncle comes from time to time, and honestly, if _Peter Hale_ has more sense of duty than you, then you’re really fucked up. Which Liam knew about Theo anyway. That’s why he’s condemned to smell now: karma finally caught up to him, after everything he’s done. He also saved Liam’s life a couple of times and Liam doesn’t necessarily, entirely and with every fibre of his being _hates_ him, not to the point of wanting him dead or seriously injured at least, but smelling and not being able to take a shower? That’s a reasonable punishment for a murderous chimera.

Actually, who knows, it could even be good for him. Theo came out with nicer hair and slightly less murderous from his staying in hell, maybe enduring the hardness of an homeless life for a while will erase the homicidal instincts from him for good.

 

**

Theo is going to kill everyone in that shithole of a county, men, women and children. Actually, dogs too. He won’t stop until Beacon Hills will be the desert town the ghost riders never succeeded to make and then, only then he will move to the next city and start it all over again, merciless. He’s never been so thirsty for blood and when an old woman shots him a suspicious look before walking past him, her pursue pressed close to her chest, he visualizes it clearly, his hands lunging for her neck and snapping it.  

He doesn’t, there’s too many people, but she’s as good as dead. He’ll remember her face, just like he remembers the face of everyone who dares looking at him, or walking in his field of view, all of them are dead. As soon as the sun goes out, the slaughter will begin.  

But first, he needs to shower.    

 

**

Scott always scolded him for not using his supernatural senses outside of battle, he says it makes him an easy prey, but when Liam tried to listen _, really_ listen even when just lying on his bed on a school night with no battle incoming, he fell pray of an evil much worse than whatever might try to kill him when he’s distracted, grunts and moans and an entire other list of sounds mothers shouldn’t be allowed to make after the one night of the conception, not when their son is in the house, not ever actually.

That means, he doesn’t regret it. Even if it wouldn’t have happened if he used his werewolf ears, he doesn’t regret it. Going to take a piss at night and finding Theo Raeken naked and wet in his bathroom is still better than hearing his mom and David again.

 _“Fuck!”_ He still yelps for good measure, covering his eyes, since Theo doesn’t seem intentioned to cover his goodies. “What the hell, Theo! This is my house!”

Theo shrugs, unbothered. “You said I could shower here.”

“I said that you _needed_ a shower, not that you could sneak into my house at night and take one! How did you even-oh my god, that’s my toothbrush, put it down!” Liam actually takes a step forward, and then he takes one back because Theo is still naked. Why is he still naked? Who brushes their teeth while being naked, what craziness is this? “Please don’t do it, it’s disgusting!”

“I won’t if you give me my own toothbrush.”

“I don’t have your toothbrush!”

“Your mother is a dentist, of course you have my toothbrush. It’s just not mine yet.”

Theo smirks, still holding Liam’s toothbrush hostage, dangerously close to his dirty mouth. Liam sees it now: not only he broke into his house and used his shower, he now wants to steal from him as well. He wants to put his dirty hands on one of the toothbrush from his mother’s stock.

Over his dead body.

“Whatever, you won’t actually do it.” He scoffs, smug. No one in his right state of mind, not even Theo, would use another person’s toothbrush.

“Watch me.” Theo starts moving the toothbrush closer and closer to his mouth, very convincingly actually, but it’s a bluff and Liam won’t fall for it. He may be able to cross mountain ash barriers, but some lines not even murderous chimeras can cross, and toothbrush property is one of them.

“I’m doing it, I’m about to do it. Kisses are a lot less hygienic anyway.”

Then again, Theo did watch his own sister die like a total psycho.

“Fine, okay, stop! I’ll give you a new toothbrush, just put mine down.”

 

**

Theo leaves the beta’s house with a new toothbrush and a nice scent of blackberries shampoo wafting from his hair. He takes with him a little satisfied grin too: it’s so good to feel clean again.

He still goes back to sleep all crouched in his cold truck but he doesn’t feel like killing everyone in Beacon Hills just yet. Blood doesn’t smell as good on him as blackberries after all.

 

**  

This time Theo is wearing clothes, but Liam still considers calling the police.

“Put it down.” He growls in warning, his claws tickling his fingertips, threatening to come out. _The sun, the moon..._

Theo barely pays him any attention from his spot near the cupboard in the kitchen, the window still open behind him. He’s not looking at him, but Liam knows it’s calculated the way he’s slowly licking the spoon now. Almost obscene. A clear challenge.

“I swear to God, if you put the dirty spoon back into my Nutella jar I will-”

Theo doesn’t even let him finish. Liam tackles him with a roar.

It’s the first time they fight since the zoo. It’s also when his parents find out he’s a werewolf.

 

**

A few broken ribs, a swollen eye, a destroyed lip, scratches everywhere and Theo’s hair now smells like blood even if he didn’t get to kill anyone yet. He has an entire jar of Nutella to finish alone in his truck as he waits for his wounds to heal though and he counts it as a win.

(He’ll still stay away from Liam’s house for an entire week after that because that kid’s anger issues are clearly not going well and Theo’s not really a masochist.)

 

**

 Theo is a masochist, there’s no other explanation. He _wants_ to be beaten up.

“Really?”

He’s not eating his food this time, to be fair, and that’s why Liam doesn’t feel the wolf slipping from his control just yet, but still, all he wanted was to brush his teeth before bed and now Theo is standing there, doing it in his place.  

“What?” he shrugs before spitting the excess toothpaste, splashing the mirror in the process. “You gave me a toothbrush when you know I don’t own a sink: that’s literally an invitation to come back and use yours.”

“Okay, first of all, I didn’t just give you a toothbrush, you blackmailed me into it, and also, what do you think you are, a vampire? Needing a toothbrush invitation to enter my house?”

“You’re right, I don’t need it.” Theo straightens his back smugly, placing his toothbrush right next to Liam’s, who widens his eyes in horror because for a second it looks like they’re going to touch, but then they don’t. “I can come back whenever I want.”

It takes two minutes, a broken nose and fifteen seconds to force a struggling chimera out of a window, Liam finds out.

 

**

The fact that Liam thinks that a tiny padlock will keep him out actually makes Theo laugh. He could break it with no trouble at all, but he opts for smashing the window glass instead, just to teach him a lesson.

When he slips inside, there’s a woman staring at him.

“Honey, Liam is not home, I don’t know why he didn’t tell you. You can wait for him in his room if you want but you really need to start using the door from now on, I’m serious. I promise we’re nice and we won’t give you any parental speech, we’ll even keep pretending we don’t see you at all like we did until now, but no more broken windows, got it?”

Theo swallows. “Got it.”

The woman smiles. “And use protection if you have sex.”

Theo doesn’t come out of his truck for two days after that.

 

**

When Liam comes home from his Lacrosse training and his mom lets him know that  _his boyfriend_ broke a window, he realises just how wrong his life is.

He considers asking Mason for help, but Mason cheated during their last videogame match and still didn’t admit it, so he opts for asking google, who never betrayed his trust and lied about it, which makes it the better friend, how to perfectly seal off a window against any type of invasive species, and then he buys everything that he needs with the credit card gently offered by David, who doesn’t actually know he offered, but who still has years of therapy to pay him for the super hearing incident anyway. 

He’s just about to head to bed, two days later, when he starts hearing the thuds and the soft swearing, moving from window to window, and then the knocking at the door.

“What.”

Theo is staring at his feet, his hands buried deep in his pockets and a clearly fake sad look on his face.

“All the windows are barricaded.”

Liam knows. He spent almost fifty dollars. Well, David did. He also hasn’t seen the sun in a while now and his mom keeps complaining that they can’t live in a bunker just because he broke up with his boyfriend. 

“And?” He crosses his arms on his chest, impatient.

 “Well, I can’t come inside if all the windows are closed.”

“Exactly” Liam agrees, and then grabs the door to close that too, but Theo looks so sad and confused, as if Liam somehow cheated too, just like Mason, and he hesitates.   

“Did you need anything in particular?” He takes time, clearing his voice. Maybe, if he just gives Theo another toothbrush then he’ll be able to go to sleep without feeling that weird unpleasantness wrapping around his heart anymore. Yeah, he’ll be the bigger person and just give him a toothbrush, whether he deserves it or not.   

“I’m hungry.”

It’s really not fair, because Liam has been trying to do the right thing from the start, and Theo has never been the right thing _, never,_ not when he still looked like the perfect innocent omega that never did anything bad in his life, because Liam was with Hayden and he never let himself think about him that way again after that very first time, when he caught  himself thinking that he smelled a bit too good. And sure as hell he wasn’t the right thing after, when the mask fell at his feet and being faithful to his girlfriend wasn’t the problem anymore, his pack was. It’s not fair because Liam always _did_ the right thing eventually, but it was never easy and it hasn’t been easy since Theo came back from hell, slightly less murderous, not so completely wrong anymore. And for that a lot scarier.  

His fingers tighten on the door as he keeps fighting a battle in his head, until he doesn’t anymore, because maybe, just maybe, the right thing doesn’t always have to be the exact opposite of what his heart wants.

 

**

Theo is already plotting who will be his first victim tonight, because that’s it, someone _will_ die tonight if he doesn’t get to eat, when Liam finally steps aside, letting him in with a nod. Theo follows him to the kitchen, observing him as he makes dinner and casually studying the reinforcements at the window, and he doesn’t know it yet, but that morning was the last time he slept in his truck.

 

 

 


End file.
